Shadow Of The Valley
by Po Xiao
Summary: MOMO's feeling fragile, despite her new Foundation home. Jr.'s dealing with his loss. She's trying to figure out where she fits in, and he's not quite sure how he feels about her, but can they support each other before they're both too lost?
1. Prologue: Soap Bubbles

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concepts of the Xenosaga games. I'm just playing with them, and then I'll put them back in their boxes, Mommy, I promise. I'm making no profit out of this story, and if you sue me, you'll only get a few lint balls. I wouldn't bother with it, really.

I do own this story, and plagurizing it would make you a sad, sad, creepy little person. It'd also make me angry, and I bite. So save yourself some rabies shots and don't even try to nick it, okay?

Currently unbeta-ed. If you'd like to volunteer for the position I'd love you forever.

--------------

Prologue: Soap Bubbles

MOMO sat on the dock of the Fishing Laboratory swinging her legs as the sun set over the Foundation. It had been only a scant week since she and Mommy had settled into a house to live together. MOMO sighed, leaning forward and letting her peach colored hair shade her eyes as she half-heartedly blew soap bubbles with the bottle and wand some well meaning adult had pushed at her. It was wonderful, living with Mommy, but... "Daddy," she whispered, "I wish..." Words failed the small Realian, and she shook her head hard._ I feel so useless right now. I feel so alone. I wish you could be here, and tell me what I need to do... _Tears pricked bright amber eyes the same color as the setting sun.

She watched the bubbles, bright and fragile as dreams, float upward and pop.

"Hey!" The loud, childish exclaimation had MOMO whirling around so fast that she nearly fell into the water. A girl and two boys stood on the dock. The girl had her hands on her hips, and she was regarding MOMO curiously."Did you lose your handkerchief down there, or something?" the girl crouched down beside the young Realian, leaning as far over as she could to peer into the darkening water. "I can't see anything... it's too dark." She glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, Dominic, lemme see one of those flares you've got."

"Aww, Claudia, no way! I've got plans for these, and--"

The girl, Claudia, put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to tell your mom that not only did you steal stuff from the emergency box in Butch's boat, but that you've been playing with matches, _and_ you made a girl cry?" Claudia put her hand out imperiously. "She'll ground you until you're like ninety. So just fork one over and save yourself the trouble."

Dominic did, grumbling something about stupid tattletale girls as he did so.

MOMO's eyes widened as she took in the flare in the small girl's hand. Claudia snapped her fingers and a flame sputtered to life. Grinning at MOMO, she gestured expansively with the explosive held negligently in her hand. "Don't worry about it. We're all uberhumans or Recycs here. Theodore's a clone, even." The aforementioned boy waved shyly, "You don't have to be shy. You're like us, if Little Master and Master Gaignun brought you here. We'll find your hankie! Right, Maki?"

Another girl trotted out of the shadows. "Un!" the girl agreed enthusiastically, "We're all friends here. Welcome to the Foundation!"

MOMO stuttered, overwhlemed as Maki and Theodore came over, Theodore shaking her hand gently while Maki exclaimed over her hair and cheered Claudia on. Claudia lit the fuse of the flare, chattering excitedly with Donovan over where to hold it. MOMO broke free as the fuse burned closer and closer to the end.

"Watch out!" she cried, tossing the flare as far away as she could; which, being a Realian, was pretty far -- the flare went up in a massive explosion of noise and light as the children watched. "Those aren't regular flares," MOMO explained, breathing a sigh of relief upon taking stock and realizing no one had been hurt. "Those kind are supposed to be shot in a flare gun."

"That totally kicked butt!" Claudia crowed, punching the air. Dominic nodded solemnly, looking at MOMO with newfound respect. "Didja see that throw? Man, I claim her for the Reds when we play alleyball."

MOMO blinked incredulously. What? Didn't they realize how close they had been to blowing themselves up? What on earth... She shook her head, giggling softly. For some reason, Claudia reminded her of a female Junior.

"So what's your name?" Theodore piped up, brown eyes kind. "It's hard to thank you for not letting Claudy and Dom fry us without knowing that."

MOMO's giggles burst out, ringing merrily around the dock as the flare's light died, like fireworks sinking into the sea. "I'm Mizrahi MOMO," she said, clasping her hands together with a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The loud clatter of running footsteps and the clamor of voices became audible. "Uh-oh," Claudy said, eyes wide. "It's the parents! Scramble, guys!"

The group began to scatter as MOMO watched with wide eyes. A hand caught MOMO's wrist and began to tug her along. "Come on!" Claudy whispered, leading MOMO behind a row of crates and tugging the reluctant Realian along. "You're one of us now! And if you stick around too long, the parents'll lecture you to death!" Claudia shot MOMO a grin full of pure mischief over her shoulder. "Us kids have to stick together, ya know! Teach the grownups a thing or two about loosening up and having fun once in a while."

MOMO's pure laugh echoed into the newly born night.

Her heart might be as fragile as a soap bubble at the moment, but there was always time to get stronger. And there were so many people she wanted to protect... And right now, the best thing she could do was embrace hope, and live like her father would want her to.

"Un!" MOMO agreed, beginning to run alongside the black-haired girl.


	2. Of Crushes and Kittens

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concepts of the Xenosaga games. I'm just playing with them, and then I'll put them back in their boxes, Mommy, I promise. I'm making no profit out of this story, and if you sue me, you'll only get a few lint balls. I wouldn't bother with it, really.

I do own this story, and plagurizing it would make you a sad, sad, creepy little person. It'd also make me angry, and I bite. So save yourself some rabies shots and don't even try to nick it, okay?

Currently unbeta-ed. If you'd like to volunteer for the position I'd love you forever.

-----------

Chapter One : Of Crushes and Kittens

"Ne, Momo-chan! Momo-chan! Guess what?" Maki crowed as she scampered up beside the peach-haired Realian, who was playing the new dance game that Layla had gotten to replace the quiz game Revenge Runner that had so frustrated Simon. The quiet, serious girl had also bonded with MOMO, who often helped out around the Treasure by cleaning up the rooms after visitors. Currently, Layla was trouncing MOMO at "Butterfly" on double Heavy Mode while one of the ladies that seemed to flock to hover over the orphaned girl watched the Inn's desk. "Yatta!" MOMO exclaimed as they both passed the second round, Layla with a slightly better B than MOMO's. "Wow," Maki breathed, "Momo-chan, sugoi! You're really good at this even though you just started playing a week ago! I still can't get past Light!" Layla nodded, hopping up to sit on the back bar of the game's dance platform easily. "Your reflexes are unreal!"

MOMO blushed, glancing away. "It's nothing," she said shyly, then leaned on the bar beside Layla. "Ne, Maki-chan, what's up?" Though still the proper little Realian lady, MOMO had loosened up considerably after a month in the company of the Foundation's gang of youth, and was now comfortable using slang. The little sailor suits and dresses, however, had yet to be exchanged. Today, in fact, MOMO was wearing a maid uniform from Lavare; it was black, rather than Caito's favored pink, however. Dominic's mother had given all the Foundation girls multiple maid uniforms after one of Dominic's pranks had shrunk a good portion of her stock. Fortunately, MOMO had managed to pull Dominic's fat out of the fryer -- or perhaps dryer would be more appropriate in this instance -- with her Layla's Special Maid Service idea. Dominic had been extremely thankful. MOMO was now the only girl on the Foundation except for Claudy that was never ever pranked by the impish boy.

"Dom's cat had kittens!" Maki bounced excitedly, "Dom's mom won't let him keep 'em, since they've already got two, and Dom says if you want one, you'll get first pick!" Maki leaned forward, conspiritorally. "He says it's just 'cause he owes you, ya know, for the maid uniform thing, but I think he likes you, Momo-chan!" Layla clapped her hands together, sliding off the bar to giggle and bounce with Maki, "Yeah, Momo-chan! Go for it!" Layla sighed wistfully, glancing out the window at Pitt, who was playing cards with Theodore on the steps to the Treasure. "I wish certain other boys would notice girls..."

MOMO's blush had gone from soft and genteel to full-blown tomato face. "N-nani? Guys, I'm sure you have it all wrong, I mean, Dom's just a friend, and I--" MOMO's hand went up to clutch the bracelet that Jr. had given her the day that they first met automatically. Since that day, the bullet had been joined with a few other charms; gifts from her new Foundation friends on Children's Day, a festival that Johnny had thought up after reading about it in an old paperback book on culture. This festival, unlike Johnny's previous tries, had garnered a tremendous response. MOMO had hoped to see the red-headed URTV there, but only Gaignun had come. MOMO frowned slightly. Gaignun had been charming as ever, but there was something off -- maybe she should try again to get a call in to Jr., to make sure everything was all right...

"Dom will just have to find another girl to like, I'm afraid," Claudy appeared by MOMO's side, settling to sit comfortably by the peach-haired girl's feet. Claudy, in contrast to MOMO's pristine clothing, already had mud spattering the hem of her skirt, and a rip in one sock. "I think our Momo-chan already has a crush."

"EH?" MOMO's fading blush returned full force. "Claudy!"

Layla and Maki looked at each other, "It must be true!" they decided in unison. "No fair, Momo-chan!" Maki squealed, tugging the Realian's hand, "You can't tell Claudy and not tell us!" Layla nodded firmly. "That's like playing favorites! Besides... how will we know who to help you catch if you never tell us?"

"Ah..." MOMO looked around, feeling trapped. "I have to go ask Mommy about that kitten, now... Bye guys!"

MOMO darted off, despite her friends' loud protests.

_It doesn't matter if I do like you, does it, Jr... _

_My heart is optional. You could turn it off if it offended you.._

Claudy narrowed her eyes as a wet drop hit her cheek, blown back by the wind as MOMO opened the door. "I think we have our newest mission, girls."

Layla and Maki, who had been watching MOMO's retreating back through the window sadly, turned to look at Claudy curiously.

"Operation Make Momo's Tears Vanish! What do you guys say?"

"Un!" The three girls nodded seriously, stacking their hands together in the Foundation tradition of sealing a pact.

"First things first... we need some ideas... Anyone got anybody in mind?"

"The Little Master!" Layla cried, snapping her fingers. "He helped me when I was sad, and didn't Momo-chan first come here with him? He'll know for sure!"

-----------

A/N: One of the big things in XS2 that bugged me was while MOMO was obviously upset that her "heart", her entire personality was essentially programming, they never dealt with it further. Well, I am! Muahahaha. And... for some reason I have become rather fond of little Claudia, "Claudy". I have no idea why. XD


	3. The Difference Between Us

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concepts of the Xenosaga games. I'm just playing with them, and then I'll put them back in their boxes, Mommy, I promise. I'm making no profit out of this story, and if you sue me, you'll only get a few lint balls. I wouldn't bother with it, really.

I do own this story, and plagurizing it would make you a sad, sad, creepy little person. It'd also make me angry, and I bite. So save yourself some rabies shots and don't even try to nick it, okay?

Currently unbeta-ed. If you'd like to volunteer for the position I'd love you forever.

-----------

_Peach blossoms represent life and also the feminine qualities of gentleness and mildness, while the peach itself means immortality._

_Cherry blossoms represent loyalty and filial love – they are often likened to the samurai, who spends his life preparing for the battle in which he is killed. _

Chapter Two – The Difference Between Us

MOMO slowed her pace as she neared her own front stoop. Though the house she lived in on the Foundation looked nothing like the one in Sakura's mind, she was suddenly reluctant to go in. Instead, she went around to the back, where she plopped unceremoniously into the grass, staring off into the direction that the Durandal would be in if they were in port at the Foundation. _Do you miss me at all, Jr?_ She wondered, plucking at the patch of clover she was near absently. Her bracelet chimed softly as the charms clinked together.

_Would you miss me more if I was Sakura?_

MOMO's hand clenched involuntarily. All of this... all of these events made her feel so unsettled. Especially considering..."We would be like twins. If I was real."_ If I was real._ It was that. That was the root of the riot of emotions that had sprung up within her like a patch of nettles.

Anger, fear, resentment, sorrow.

_If they can turn off my heart so easily, can they teach me how to turn off this?_

MOMO buried her face in her hands, trembling with the effort to contain her tears.

"MOMO?"

"Ah...!" MOMO turned, golden eyes wide. "Mommy!"

Mizrahi Juli regarded the little Realian who had become so dear to her worriedly. MOMO just hadn't been the same since she had sent that letter to the Durandal. She had been quieter, a bit withdrawn. Her smile seemed a tad forced, lately. "MOMO... is everything all right?"

"Yes, Mommy," MOMO said, brushing her skirt off and thereby avoiding Juli's eyes. "Um. Dominic's cat had kittens." She shifted her feet, scuffing a toe in the dirt. "He... said I could have one, if it was okay with you..." MOMO peeked up at her mother from under her bangs shyly.

Juli nodded, watching her peach-haired charge. "It's fine with me MOMO, as long as you make sure you take good care of it."

MOMO beamed up at the councilwoman, "Thanks, Mommy! I will, I promise. I know Maki will help me pick up a litter box, and maybe Layla will help me find some good toys..."

Juli laughed at the sudden enthusiasm, smiling at the girl's good spirits. _Joachim,_ she thought wistfully, _you were right... she and Sakura would have been best friends, as well as sisters... I only wish it had worked out the way you imagined..._

---------

"Alby, come on boy, I know you can do it..." Jr coaxed the white pup, kneeling on the deck of the Durandal. "My data indicates that, as this is your seventh attempt today, Little Master," one of the 100 Series on the bridge told him matter-of-factly, not turning from where she was standing beside Shelley to get her routine data-dump accomplished, "that it is 95 more likely that Alby will decide to gnaw on your boot instead."

"Ah, you've been hanging around KOS-MOS too much," Jr frowned, glancing over at the blue-haired Realian, "you need to loosen up. I mean, look--"

Jr. was interrupted as Alby, irritated at being ignored, took the toe of Jr's boot in his mouth, set his teeth in as best he could, and yanked.

"GAAH!" Jr went sprawling, and the impish pup took up a perch on Jr's chest, looking quite proud of himself. The little 100 series giggled quietly behind her hand, glancing at Shelley. Shelley's expression didn't change much, but anyone who knew her could see that she was suppressing a smile. Mary, on the other hand, had no such inclination. Her hearty laughter rang out, attracting attention from all over the bridge.

Jr. sulked, glowering darkly around. Everyone on the bridge, however, was now accustomed to it, and merely let Jr. have his sulk. Alby, sensing his master's mood, whined and began licking Jr's face anxiously. Jr sputtered, grabbing the puppy and squinching up his face at the sudden abundance of dog slobber on his cheeks and nose. "Eww... Alby, what have you been eating?" The puppy yipped, happy to have made Jr stop making the bad face.

"Little Master," Shelley said abruptly, voice serious. The laughter on the deck immediately faded away. "There's an incoming message from the Foundation for you..." Jr sat up, forehead wrinkling slightly. Alby sat where Jr set him down, obedient for once. "It's from Master Gaignun."

"Read it to me," Jr commanded, absently wiping the slobber off himself with his sleeve. "Or, better yet... just give me the summary."

Mary leaned over her sister's shoulder, "Master Gaignun says that you're being requested at the Foundation. He wants you to answer the request personally, and..." Mary's eyes widened, and she exchanged a nervous glance with Shelley. "Um.. He's putting you on administrative leave until further notice..."

"WHAT!"

---------

A/N: Here we go! If you don't know the meaning of the italicized text at the beginning, MOMO means peach in romanji. Sakura is likewise the Japanese term for cherry blossoms. These are their meanings. They were actually taken from a site detailing the meanings of these flowers on kimono and yukata, but... whistles innocently Close enough, ne? Sorry for the short chapter. I've had finals, so it took me forever to do everything...

Next chapter: Trouble with Gaignun? Shadows and Light. Do Realians dream of electric sheep? MOMO's weakness.


	4. Path Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concepts of the Xenosaga games. I'm just playing with them, and then I'll put them back in their boxes, Mommy, I promise. I'm making no profit out of this story, and if you sue me, you'll only get a few lint balls. I wouldn't bother with it, really.

I do own this story, and plagurizing it would make you a sad, sad, creepy little person. It'd also make me angry, and I bite. So save yourself some rabies shots and don't even try to nick it, okay?

Currently unbeta-ed. If you'd like to volunteer for the position I'd love you forever.

-----------

Chapter Three

_I and this mystery, here we stand..._

"Which one are you gonna pick?" Maki's normally brassy voice was an almost reverent whisper as the Foundation gang gathered around a basket full of squirming, mewling balls of fluff. Dom presided over the rabble, preening over being the center of attention without having to blow something up for once. The leopard spotted cat that had fathered the brood lay across Dom's lap, belly up and presented for scratching. It was the rough and tumble mouser that Shion and Momo had found for the laundry on one of the GS campaigns. It suited Dom to a tee.

"She can have whichever one she wants," Dom announced decisively. Simon smirked at him, and Dom blushed suddenly and looked away. "I mean, you know, 'cause she's a girl and all an' yer supposed to let girls go first..." Claudy looked up with a sudden frown. "Hey... Dom, my mom said I could have a kitten too. Why don't I get first pick?"

Dom snorted. "'Cause that rule only applies to _cute_ girls."

Claudy let out an enraged squeak and socked Dom on the shoulder. "Jerk!"

MOMO blushed, keeping her eyes firmly on the kittens. "Ah... Claudy... you can go first if you want..."

"Ah," Claudy settled back into sitting beside MOMO, watching the other girl reach out hesitantly to let an amber and marmalade striped kitten sniff her fingers delicately. "Nah, Momo, first pick is yours. After all, you won't tell us when your birthday is, so we'll just give ya stuff all year long to make up for it."

MOMO shook her head firmly. "There's really no need, I mean birthdays don't really..."

Claudy tilted her head fractionally, only a slight narrowing of her eyes revealing the fact that she was actually listening very closely to the little Realian's words. Claudy wasn't an empath like Layla, but she was extremely bright and perceptive. There was extreme turmoil beneath the younger girl's cheerful facade, and Claudy was determined to find out just what had caused it, if only to make sure she could beat the person senseless the moment she saw them. "Aw, c'mon, Momo," she said cheerfully, hoping to pry more out of the most closemouthed of the gang. "No day is more cheerful than someone's birthday!"

"Not if you were born on Armageddon." MOMO murmured under her breath. Claudy's ears perked; the statement would have been too soft for a normal human's ears to hear, but Claudy's senses were enhanced. She hadn't picked up the whole thing, but she had heard enough.

Claudy had always known the peach-haired girl was different. She acted extremely mature, was exempt from the Foundation's schooling program, had inhumanly fast reflexes, and most telling, she healed unnaturally fast. The others had apparently ignored these subtle clues, but Claudy had pieced them together, and now she had something like a whole.

Momo was a Realian.

Claudy set her chin in her hand, watching the Realian and the kittens pensively. So Momo was different. The only question was what did that mean for her friendship with the girl?

-----------

MOMO walked home unusually slowly that day, due to the slight furry bundle in her arms. The kitten was white spotted with small marmalade spots, like the holograms she had seen of the extinct species, the leopard. Unlike the other kittens, this one had been born deaf. However, that didn't seem to phase the tiny creature at all. It had climbed on MOMO fearlessly, jumping from child to child and thoroughly investigating each with a wet pale pink nose and wide bottle green eyes. MOMO had looked into the kitten's eyes as it had curiously sniffed her nose, and known, without a doubt, that this was her kitten. It was a bit too early to tell decisively what gender the kitten was, but MOMO knew it had to be a girl. As soon as she got home, she was going to start modifying the connections that Daddy had equipped her with to help Sakura-neesan...

A cold nose rubbed against her collarbone affectionately, and MOMO giggled, sighing happily. She really hoped that Mommy approved of her choice. The warm bundle of fur in her arms had awakened such new feelings. MOMO couldn't help but marvel at the sheer volume of trust that the tiny kitten seemed to have in her. To be the recipient of such obvious affection... it was something MOMO was completely unused to. MOMO paused on the porch of the home she shared with the woman who was legally listed as her mother. Smiling, MOMO buried her face in the kitten's soft fur. Breathing in, she laughed again as the kitten purred loudly.

"I see we have a new addition to our house."

MOMO's eyes opened wide, snapping without hesitation to the figure of Juli Mizrahi in the doorway. Juli extended her hand gracefully, and the kitten sniffed curiously, pink tongue darting out to lick as well. "Beautiful coat," Juli murmured, scratching behind the tiny cat's over sized ears delicately. "Have you chosen a name for it yet?"

MOMO caught her lip between her teeth thoughtfully. "...Cheri," she admitted softly. Juli's lips tilted in a bittersweet smile.

"Well, Cheri," she addressed the kitten safely ensconced in MOMO's arms, "welcome home."

-------------

"Welcome home, Little Master," one of the staff at the Our Treasure Inn said, smiling. "Are you here to see Miss Layla to check on her? Or were you hoping to run into our little Miss Momo?" The older lady tilted her head, and Jr. remembered belatedly that this was the old biddy that was famous throughout the Foundation as being a horrible gossip. He resisted the urge to hunch his shoulders defensively against her prying gaze. "Ah--"

"Miss Momo is quite popular with Miss Layla and the other children on the Foundation, you know. Especially the boys. That little Dominic boy from the dry cleaner's, for example," the older lady continued, seemingly oblivious to Jr's steadily darkening expression. "She's the only one who can seem to keep him out of trouble. Personally, I think lately he's been trying to catch her eye. It's-- uh..."

Jr's glare had the woman stuttering for a moment before she managed to scrape together a coherent sentence. "It's, ah, none of my business I suppose. What did you say you needed, Little Master?"

"A room," Jr's reply was strained through his clenched teeth. "My help has been requested here, and I'm going to stay for a while."

"Oh!" the gossip-monger visibly perked, "Are you going to help us with the Christmas preparations, Little Master?"

Jr. blinked, surprised. He'd nearly forgotten that the Foundation had a tradition of celebrating a wide host of ancient holidays. The Foundation had provided refuge for so many, that it had inherited a conglomerate of old cultures. "Mm, yes..." Jr. replied thoughtfully. "I thought I'd have a personal hand in it this year, seeing as how I couldn't make it home for the last big celebration."

The nosy woman's expression softened slightly. "We did miss you, Little Master. Momo-chan looked quite disappointed that you couldn't make it. I think she was looking forward to showing you how well she's been doing here."

"Well, I'll just have to surprise her here soon, won't I?" Jr. put on a smarmy grin that he had learned by imitating Gaignun. "You'll keep the fact that I'm here a secret for me, right?"

The lady put a conspiratorial finger to her lips, handing Junior the key to his room. "I won't breathe a word of it."

Jr. started up the stairs to put away his things, knowing the news of his return would be all over the Foundation before he came back down.

-------------

A/N: Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. Power outages and modem death are to blame. Hopefully the length of the chapter will help in saving me from getting anything chucked at my head? If anyone can't guess who "Cheri" is named after, shame on you! XD And things are going to start picking up soon.

Next chapter: Puberty is a pain. Not going through puberty is worse.


	5. ashes, ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concepts of the Xenosaga games. I'm just playing with them, and then I'll put them back in their boxes, Mommy, I promise. I'm making no profit out of this story, and if you sue me, you'll only get a few lint balls. I wouldn't bother with it, really.

I do own this story, and plagiarizing it would make you a sad, sad, creepy little person. It'd also make me angry, and I bite. So save yourself some rabies shots and don't even try to nick it, okay?

Currently unbeta-ed. If you'd like to volunteer for the position I'd love you forever.

-----------

Chapter Four:

_**ashes, ashes**_

_we all fall down_

MOMO poked her head into her mother's room, glancing around. "Mommy," she called out, raising her voice just slightly in case her mother was in her bathroom. "I'm going to Layla's. I'm on duty today with Maki!" Cheri gave a warbling chirp that MOMO generally translated as her greeting, or a demand for attention. The kitten was decidedly intelligent. MOMO giggled, adding, "Cheri's coming with me, she says."

"Have fun, MOMO," Juli said, coming into view, holding two blouses. She held them out for inspection. "I'm going to a meeting on the Durandal today, but I should be back in time for dinner. Which do you think?"

MOMO smiled, bringing her finger to her lips as if in thought. She knew her mother went to the Durandal to meet with Ziggy, who she seemed to have established something of a rapport with. MOMO went with her sometimes; more often she met Ziggy at the private beach. Junior had given them permission to use it as often as they pleased, and it had become one of MOMO's treasured places.

"Mm, I think the gold. It makes your hair and eyes stand out. And it looks good with that black skirt you picked." MOMO decided finally, nodding her head decisively. Juli smiled at the small Realian, tilting her head. "All right, enough with your flattery. Go on now. You don't want to be late... Remember how much trouble that little Maki got into the last time?"

"Aa," MOMO ducked out, only pausing to stick her hand back in to wave at the laughing woman. Juli was still a little awkward with showing her affection, but the little things she did now, like asking MOMO's opinion on her clothing and her smiles, meant the world to MOMO.

In fact, with Cheri added to the mixture, MOMO was happier than she'd ever been before.

And yet...

"Junior.." MOMO sighed, as she slid on the black patent shoes that Maki had insisted were the only shoes cute enough to grace the feet of Layla's Special Maid Service. "Why are you avoiding me?" It had been a week since the word had gotten out that the Little Master was staying on the Foundation for an unspecified amount of time. And yet, MOMO had gotten no word from the red-haired URTV. She hadn't even seen so much as a coat tail. MOMO scowled slightly. "Stupid boy," she muttered, unconsciously repeating one of Claudy's favored statements. She stomped her foot firmly into her other shoe for emphasis, and opened the door. Turning her head, she addressed the kitten riding on her shoulder, "If he's going to ignore us, then we'll just ignore him back, ne?"

Cheri gave a dubious mew.

-----------

Junior sprawled in a chair beside the window, a book held open in one hand. The cover was old, but reverently preserved. Some of the color has faded, but the picture of the lion was still striking. Its eyes were as crystal blue as his own. "There is not much point in finding a magic ring that lets you into other worlds if you are afraid to look at them when you have got there," Junior quoted, thoughtfully. "Is that what you are, MOMO? Mizrahi's magic ring...?" Junior narrowed his eyes slightly, turning to stare out the window. "No... You're more than that..." The red-headed U.R.T.V.'s fingers rubbed against the pages restlessly. "You're a Lucy." Junior's lips twitched upwards involuntarily. Yes, MOMO was definitely a Lucy – valiant and kind, but with an inner innocence, a childishness that somehow suited her sweet nature. "A bit of a crybaby too... Not like..." With a sigh, Junior laid the book across his lap. "Sakura." His fingers clenched. It still hurt so bitterly to say her name. If MOMO was Lucy then Sakura was Susan, beautiful and gentle. Junior's eyes darkened, remembering the last sight he had had of that lithe, happy girl.

"Anou, Momo-chan… Just try it! It's really good!" A loud, wheedling voice blew the image right out of Junior's mind. "I mean, I know the name is kind of funny, but..." Junior's eyes widened. MOMO was here? What could she possibly be doing here? Without conscious thought, Junior darted into the wardrobe against the wall to hide, closing the door just as the voices came down the hall.

_I'm such a dork_, he thought, letting his head fall back to rest against the back of the wardrobe.

-----------

MOMO shook her head at Maki, grinning. "Forget it, Maki-chan," she answered, pushing the maids' cart into the next room as the other girl got the door. "Black-Black just sounds a little fishy to me... are you sure Dom didn't just pawn it off on you to turn your teeth funny colors again?"

Maki pouted, pushing some of her cinnamon colored hair back behind her ear. "Yes," she said, putting her nose in the air contemptuously, "I checked my teeth after the first piece." MOMO giggled. "Anyway, Layla wants us to do a really good job on this room, Momo-chan." MOMO had already begun straightening the room, which had quite a bit strewn around. "'Cause it's a special guest's..." Maki tilted her head to take in the peach haired girl's expression. MOMO paused at the dresser, taking in the gun ammo there, as well as the holster slung over the bedpost, turning her back to her friend. "It's Little Master's, right?"

Maki frowned slightly. She'd never heard that tone in Momo's voice before. The quietness of the girl's tone wasn't unusual in and of itself, but the normally bubbly girl sounded so remote. "Momo-chan?" Maki asked, putting a hand on the shoulder that Momo's kitten wasn't occupying. MOMO turned her head, giving the sensitive girl a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Maki-chan. Just thinking that the room is messier than the rest..."

Maki nodded, though her expression showed that she wasn't fooled. "Still cleaner than when that new girl of Caito's was staying here." Maki scrunched up her nose, "I still can't imagine how she managed to make that much of a mess!"

MOMO laughed, letting Cheri pad down her shoulder to the dresser-top. "I can. Have you ever seen Claudy's room?" Maki's eyes widened and she nodded emphatically. "I guess it's just a talent some people have." Looking around the room, MOMO put her hands on her hips. "Looks like Little Master has it as well!"

Maki giggled, relieved that her friend was joking with her. If Momo was able to laugh, then things couldn't be too bad, she reasoned. "Ah, at least he doesn't leave his underwear around! Never go in Dom's room without giving him at least two days warning!" At that statement, Momo went scarlet, making Maki laugh so hard she had to lean against the bed to stay upright. "Of course, if it was Momo-chan who saw his undies, maybe Dom wouldn't –"

Maki's words were cut off by a pillow to the face. "No way! Maki-chan, you're perverted!" Maki was about to retaliate when Cheri began pawing curiously at the door to the wardrobe. "Eh? Momo-chan, what is your kitty doing?"

MOMO turned, frowning slightly. "That's odd. Cheri's usually very good about not scratching at the furniture…" The kitten bumped the door to the wardrobe open triumphantly, darting inside. "Ack! Cheri!" MOMO pushed the door the rest of the way open, bending to scoop up her inquisitive cat. "No shedding on other people's things!"

Maki let out a smothered giggle, and MOMO realized belatedly that Cheri was rubbing against a pair of ankles, clad in black pants. Looking up, startled gold met sheepish blue.

"Uh, hey..."

-----------

A/N: Uh-oh… Junior's in trouble now! What will MOMO do, now that she's face to face with the object of her frustration? What will Junior do about all the closet jokes that he's gonna have to deal with now? Find out next time. XD


End file.
